


Solangelo Week Day 1- Father's Day

by daughter_of_nemesis



Series: Solangelo Week :)) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gotta love Solangelo, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Solangelo Week 2020, i wrote this in a particular low moment but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/daughter_of_nemesis
Summary: Solangelo Week Day 1: Father's DayNico and Will get their dad's a joint gift.... and its stranger than anything the gods have received before.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Week :)) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	Solangelo Week Day 1- Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a semi-bad story for Day 1 of Solangelo Week 2020

It was a hectic week at Camp Half Blood. 

Well, for half the camp, anyways.

It was the week of father's day. 

Every male god cabin had to come up with gifts for their godly parent, and each camper was determined to beat their cabinmates and earn their dad's affection. 

Some cabins worked together. Some cabins fought amongst each other.

The Hypnos kids put together a very fluffy enchanted pillow for their dad, before promptly falling asleep again. The Ares kids fought constantly, and caused chaos for the Apollo medics, who were also stressing about how to win their father's affection. 

Percy and Jason decided that since they didn't have much competition, they would just get their fathers a themed tie each. 

And those who had mortal fathers were also stressing, but they tried to help out as much as they could. Still, half the camp didn't participate in any camp activities the whole week, and as much as Chiron wanted them to participate, he excused them. 

~~-~~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~~-

Will Solace was struggling.

His dad was Apollo, god of arrogance and self-absorbedness.

And his siblings were not going to do a joint gift. And no one would even tell the others what they were doing. Will walked in on Kayla taping something that suspiciously looked like a picture of Zeus to an archery target. Austin would often lock everyone out of the cabin for hours at a time so he could work on his gift.

Will would just go over to the Hades cabin when this happened, and see if his boyfriend had any ideas that could help him. Unfortunately, the lone son of Hades was also struggling. Apparently Hazel was preparing something that she claimed was better than anything Nico could ever do, and she refused to tell him what it was.

One night when the two boys were cuddling on Nico's bed, Will turned to Nico and asked him,

"Nico, what in the hell are we going to do for fathers day?"

Nico sighed and said matter-of-factly,

"Will, were doomed. We're going to be blasted to bits because we can't think of anything."

"Nico-"

"I've already started saying my goodbyes, Will. you should too."

That made Will giggle. He loved his boyfriend, but his pessimistic attitude was so funny to him.

Nico stared at him incredulously. "Why are you laughing?"

Will laughed even more at that. He booped Nico's nose and said, "Im laughing because we're totally doomed. I just choose to handle bad news in a different way."

Nico gave small smile then gave up. He slammed his face into his pillows and groaned.

"But what are we supposed to do?" 

"I dunno. I thought that was clear when I came in here the other day and yelled 'NICO WHAT THE HECK DO I GET MY DAD?', but I guess not."

Nico rolled his eyes and sat up. "I was going to get my dad, like, a tie or something, but Jason and Percy had to go along and get their dads ties. I can't copy them!"

Will wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, who was clearly starting to panic. He put his head on Nico's and gave him a quick lil forehead kiss. 

"At least we aren't Kayla." Will said. "Two dads, two gifts. And her Godly parent is Apollo? Yeesh! I could never."

"You seem to be forgetting that your dad is Apollo as well, Sunshine."

"Aw crap!" Will said, seemingly registering it for the first time. "Apollo!"

Nico laughed, the sound sending little butterflies to Will's heart. Will glared at Nico, then began to slowly smile. But the smile faded as Will became more stressed. 

"No one even knows Apollo. Like what he really likes. We all know him as the god of the sun-"

"Who has really bad haikus," Nico interrupted, earning a small smile from Will.

"-but no one knows him like, as a person. What would he like if he was just a regular mortal? You know what I mean? What would he like?"

Nico stared at Will. Will stared back.

"Will, I think you're onto something."

"Great. But the thing is, I have no ideas." The boys sat in silence for a while, thinking, or in Will's case, planning their own funeral. Will was in the middle of deciding what suit his dead body would look best in-definitely not blue- when Nico suddenly yelped.

"Wait!" Nico exclaimed, shooting out of bed in a blink. "I think I have it!"

Will sat up, eyes lighting up. "What is it?"

Nico pulled on a sweatshirt and offered his hand out to Will. "Can I?"

Will stood up and crossed his arms, immediately activating his inner doctor. "No. Shadow. Travel."

"But..."Nico made a cute little puppy face. Nico doesn't usually use his 'cuteness' to get what he wants, but when he does, Will can't resist.

"Fine, Death Boy. But not too far."

Nico smiled. "It's right around the corner," he said, before he grabbed Will's hand and whisked him away. 

~~-~~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~~-

Nico and Will arrived back to the Hades Cabin late that night, Nico quickly handing Will the wrapped gift before face planting into the bed. 

"I told you not too far! You need to rest now." Will said, setting down the gift and making his way to his boyfriend.

"Im fine." Nico mumbled, his face buried in his pillows.

"Sure you are. By the way, this gift is going to be amazing. You're a genius. A dumb genius, who wont listen to his doctor, but a genius none the less."

"I know." Nico said, smiling through the pillows.

Will removed Nico's shoes followed by his own, and crawled into bed, to tired to care that he was still wearing his outside clothes.

Nico rolled over so his face was in Will's chest. "Do you think we did it?"

"I think they're gonna love it." 

"They better."

"Nico go to beeeeeddddd"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

Silence. 

Snoring can be heard in the darkness of the Hades cabin. 

"Goodnight Nico."

~~-~~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~~-

The morning of father's day.

Camp is in chaos. 

Campers are going crazy. 

Kids of all ages are running around, dropping presents at the foot of the shrine dedicated to their godly fathers. 

Campers burning so much food that there is hardly any being eaten.

Campers running to Half-Blood Hill, meeting the mortal fathers who came to visit. 

Campers sitting in silence. They don't have fathers anymore.

Campers praying to the gods, filling their godly ears with praise. And getting into arguments left and right. 

"Dear dad, almighty and glorious Apollo, you're the best god ever."

"I think you've made a mistake. Hephaestus is the most superior. CLEARLY."

"No. My dad is the best. Ares can smite all of you punks in his sleep."

Some campers *cough*Percy*cough* who were alone in their cabin made a bit of a scene everywhere they went.

"MAKE WAY!! SOLE SON OF POSEIDON, THE BEST GOD, COMING THROUGH."

"EXCUSE ME! SON OF THE ALMIGHTY KING OF THE GODS RIGHT HERE."

"My dad is better, Jason, and you know it."

"I'm sorry, is Poseidon the king of the gods? No. Suck it up Percy."

"How about you shut up."

"How about I make you."

Then a third voice entered.

"PERCY JACKSON are you arguing with Jason again!?"

"Umm no?"

"Seaweed Brain don't you lie to me."

"Um, maybe a little?"

"Ugh! You are insufferable."

"Love you too!"

Will and Nico watched this whole exchange from the porch of the Hades cabin, laughing. Will turned to Nico and said,

"So, how do we give the gift to our dads? Its a joint gift from the two of us to the two of them, so that complicates it a little."

"I have an idea" Nico said, grabbing Will's hand and opening the door. "Come back inside."

"So," Will said, once they had made their way inside, "What are we going to do?"

Nico made his way to the shrine to Hades in the corner of the cabin and started mumbling what Will assumed was a prayer under his breath. 

~~-~~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~~-~~-~~~-

After 5 minutes of praying(to get Hades) and doing some rather embarrassing song and dance routines(to get Apollo's attention), the Hades cabin now played host to the God of the Dead and his son, as well as the God of the Sun and his son. 

Apparently a few chaste 'Hello's (Hades and Nico) and one big hug and lots of glowing (Apollo to Will) were required before they could get down to the whole reason the gods were here.

"Umm dad, and Lord Hades, we got you guys a gift." 

Hades and Apollo gave the boys blank looks.

Nico sighed. "Here. From us, to both of you."

Hades reached out and grabbed the small package and looked at it. Apollo reached over and grabbed it right out of his hands. 

"Uncle, I think I should open it. After all, I am way cooler."

Hades muttered something that sounded like "Zeus why must you burden me with your crazy kid?" before snatching the present back.

Apollo kept hanging on and they engaged in a miniature tug of war for the present. Will was frozen, he didn't know if she should laugh or say anything, for fear of being disintegrated. He heard ragged breathing and looked next to him. Nico was shaking, he was laughing so hard. His laughs came out in wheezes and he was bent over clutching his stomach. Will stared at him in horror. What if their dads decided to smite him? Will wanted to slap him, tell him to snap out of it, but he was frozen. 

After what seemed like ages, Hades took the package and held it up in the air with shadows, out of Apollo's grasp. Nico began crying-he was laughing so hard- and Hades met his eyes. He shared a look of triumph with his son before glaring at Apollo.

"We open it together, Apollo."

"Um, lord Hades," Will said, "You might not understand it at fist. It takes a bit of explaining, and well, we just wanted to get something good, so we understand if you'll think were, weird and-"

"Will." Nico said, stopping his boyfriends rambling, having calmed down himself. "Father, Apollo, you can open it now."

The gods held onto an end of the package and slowly opened it together. Hades took out a small card and looked at it in confusion.

"What is.... The Home Depot?"

That's when Nico lost it. He started giggling. He had a very cute giggle, and it made Will smile. Nico was able to reel in his laughter after a few moments and began to explain the gift to the two gods.

"We thought that since you guys are line, family, you should be hanging out more. Shadows and light actually work well together, you know. Anyways we figured that everyone knows you as the God of the Dead and the God of the Sun-"

"-and archery, and poetry, and healing, oh and truth-"

"Apollo let the boys finish." Hades said with a small glare at his nephew.

"We were thinking, well, Will was thinking actually, that no one really know you guys as like, people or whatever."

"So now you guys can go spend money and bond and shop and whatever else mortal dads do!" Will said, with an overly cheery smile. 

"So... The Home Depot .... is a place?" Hades asked, still a tad bit confused.

"Yeah, you can buy supplies and stuff there. They also have,like, plants and toilets and loads of Duct Tape, and even random jars of licorice if you know where to look."

"When you say supplies, Willy, do you mean building supplies? Because that's a little more of my bro Hephaestus's thing-"

"Dad, you know you could build a shrine to yourself. Exactly how you want it. The best shrine ever. And that gift card has 200 mortal dollars on it. So you guys can buy whatever. On one condition-" Will said, eyes becoming serious.

"You go together." Nico finished.

"If you think I am going to be pushing Apollo around in a shopping cart you must be mistaked because there is no way in Zeus' name that-"

"Father, that's not what we meant at all," Nico said, clearly holding back giggles. "We meant just be together and, like, interact."

"Will, Nico, this is the best thing ever! Will you have won the title of my Favorite Son!"

"That'll last about two minutes until someone else composes a song in his honor" Will mumbled to Nico, who smiled. But they turned their attention back to the gods in front of them when Hades began to speak. 

"Nico, I-" the Lord of the Dead actually seemed at a loss for words. Will dared a glance at the god's face. Will couldn't tell if it was pride or gratitude(or maybe even love) in the god's eyes. He assumed it was a bit of each. Hades regained himself and spoke again. "Thank you. Both of you."

Will didn't know what to say in response to that. So he stuck out his hand to his father, inviting him for a handshake. Apollo grasped Will's hand firmly and pulled him into a hug. 

"Thank you, Will. Best Father's Day ever."

Will smiled and snuck a glance at Nico. Nico bowed to his father, and extended his hand to his own father. He then whispered something in Nico's ear that Will couldn't quite make out, but it made Nico smile. Hades smiled too, and then Apollo released Will from his hug. 

"Well, boys, this has certainly been a day to remember! But, I have to get get back or people will start to miss me." Apollo said, smiling. Will smiled back at his dad and offered a little wave, Nico gave Apollo a small bow, before grabbing Will's hand and turning them both around. They could feel the heat as Apollo did his 'Godly form thing' and, vanishes in a ray of light.

When they deemed it safe, they turned back to find only Hades standing there, a small smile on his face.

"Nico thank you for the gift. It was... a great idea. Also, I meant it when I said I wanted you to be happy. And this sunny boy of yours seems to be helping." Hades turned his face to Will's, smile melting. "But if you hurt my son, William Solace, I will save you a special place in the Fields of Punishment. Understood?" Nico rolled his eyes at his father while Will feverishly nodded.

"Yes, Lord Hades."

"Good. Now I must be on my way. I look forward to seeing you two again," he said, and a smile danced on his lips, looking out of place on the god's usually stern face. Nico smiled at his father, and it was so cute and infectious that Will did the same, giving a curt nod to the god. Both boys turned away as Hades melted into the shadows. When the couple turned around again, the cabin was empty. 

Will grabbed Nico and pulled him into a hug. To his surprise, Nico reciprocated. 

"I think we did good, Sunshine."

"Yes we did Death Boy." Will smiled, then grabbed Nico's hand and led him outside. 

Camp had calmed down, but not entirely. Some campers were still shouting praise at the heavens, and others were still sacrificing random things to their fathers("CONNOR you can't sacrifice another camper!!" "But it's in the name of Hermes!" "NO!" "Fine..."), but it was significantly less chaotic now that certain people *couch* Percy *cough* had shut up.

Nico and Will were walking to the Dining Pavilion, where they saw Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper sitting on a blanket on the floor. Percy was very loudly telling the others about his experience. 

"-and I made a blue cake and everything, and I even wrapped the tie in all blue, and he didn't even show up! Can you believe that? I turned around at one point for like one second and then when I turned back to the present it was gone! And there was this little note that said 'Thank You' with a little seashell drawn on it!"

"Yeah," Jason said, as Will and Nico sat down with them, "My dad's gift just disappeared with a little 'poof'. I didn't get a note!"

Annabeth laughed at the frowns on the boy's faces, before turning to Nico. "Well, what did Hades do? Did the shadows just absorb the gift?"

Nico shared a small smile with Will as the group turned their attention to him. "Nah, he just stopped in and took it. Then we talked and hung out for a bit." Percy and Jason stared at him with their mouths open like fish. Piper and Annabeth laughed at their boyfriends' expressions. 

"Oh, and Apollo stopped by. He told me I was his favorite son." Jason and Percy let out squeaks of astonishment as the other four laughed. 

"What did you even get him? A freaking temple?" Percy asked.

"Nope. Just a gift card." Will said. 

"BUT TO WHEREEEEEE?!?!" Percy yelled.

"Home Depot." Nico said calmly. 

"WHAT?!" Jason and Percy exclaimed at the same time. 

"Whatever. But the real question here is..." Nico began, " ...why are we sitting on the floor?"

"Its like a truce," Jason explained. "Sitting at Poseidon's table or Zeus' would show favoritism to that god, you know? So we figured we'd keep it neutral."

"Its just because Jason was to stubborn to admit that my dad is better" said Percy.

"Nuh uh! FIne, if you want to sit at Poseidon'e table, all alone, go ahead. I'll stay here, being neutral and respectful to all gods."

"I'm not being disrespectful, I'm just stating the facts. Poseidon is better."

"Sure. You wish Aquaman."

"That's low even for you, Sparky."

"Hey!"

They continued Bickering like this for ages, so much so that Piper and Annabeth completely gave up on them and started their own conversation with Will. Nico popped in from time to time, but he was happy just sitting, his head on Will's shoulder, listening to his friends bicker about the best dad. 

Especially when they were both wrong.

Clearly, Hades was the best god.

"Happy Father's Day, Hades." Nico whispered. He could've sworn the shadows inched closer to him in response. But it wasn't scary, it was almost comforting.

Like a hug from his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird, right?
> 
> I was asking my friends what they would give their dad if their dad was Hades, and one of my friends said a Gift Card for Home Depot. I think she meant it as a joke, but whatever. I used it anyway :)


End file.
